tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Rartorata Ambush
Log Title: Rartorata Ambush Characters: Dust Devil, Grimlock, Rartorata, Scales Location: Valvolux Date: July 17, 2018 TP: The Fallen TP Summary: The big bug shows up and poisons Dust Devil. Fortunately, Grimlock and Scales are there to help. Category:2018 Category:The Fallen TP Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Scales Log session starting Tuesday, 17 July 2018. This thing has sickly green optics, a horn on the front of its head, and fins erupting from the back and sides of its skull. Six legs hover beneath it, two of which end in pinchers. The back of the creature has large red wings and is striped like a hornet, ending in a massive stinger. Whatever this monster is, it's hideous, and doesn't look friendly. The laser strikes Grimlock's absurdly thick armor. He does not feel it. If anything, he feels only irritation, and his red eyes narrow dangerously at the bug-thing. "No, me Grimlock think me make example of YOU!" His eyes glow brighter and more intense as he speaks, "Cause me not just Autobot, puny thing. Me /DINOBOT/!" Lasers erupt from his eyes, lancing toward The Fly. >> Grimlock misses Rartorata with Eyelaser . << Dust Devil is leaking discolored energon from a wound in his back. Tracker is cut up and semicrushed from the monster's claws. Dust Devil has tried to help Grimlock out, narrowly missing Grimlock with his attempts to fire on the bug. His radio is jammed and he stumbles again. This time he doesn't try attacking, falling against a nearby wall as his optics flicker. Rotorooter is missing one of its six legs, and there is a large chunk bitten out of its hornet-like body. However, it seems undeterred as it flies up to avoid Grimlock's death stare. Its stinger rotates, and instead of firing another laser, it follows up with a string of little black darts. They may not be enough to pierce Grimlock's dino-armor, but they're sure to be a further irritation. "Dinobot. Autobot. All will be consumed in the fires of Unicron!" >> Rartorata strikes Grimlock with Ballistic . << Tracker paws at Dust Devil, even gouging the young mech's paint. The canine backs up, whipping it's head back and forth before turning and running AWAY from Dust Devil at top speed. Scales snoozes not too far away, tucked in a safe nook where she won't get stepped on. (RADIO) There is a jamming field blocking radio signals in this area. (Source: Rartorata) Tracker beelines himself for the nearest Autobot. The canine is suddenly digging, growling and whining at Scale's hiding spot. Now that he's not running, one leg is held up and there's energon running down his frame. An snarl escapes him and Tracker snaps at the air, backing from the hiding spot. Correct! That was irritating! Good job, bug! Grimlock growls as the creature avoids his death glare and Dust Devil's stumbling briefly garners his attention. He swivels his giant head to look back at the struggling Autobot, then looks at Rartorata just in time to hear all of the Unicron babbling. "Me Grimlock not care what bug thing babbling about," he snarls, "But you give me Grimlock good idea." He opens his great maw, the air smoldering around his jaws, and a billowing jet of flame erupts from within. >> Grimlock strikes Rartorata with Plasma-Breath . << Scales blinks a few times, then her optics focus on the robot dog and go pink/red in alarm. Suddenly fully awake, she hops out of her snoozing spot. "You're hurt! Where's Dusty?" Tracker goes completely still, locked up. And almost as quickly Tracker snaps wildly at the air before limping backwards and stumbling backwards to turn and head back to where Scales might start hearing fighting. Grimlock isn't exactly the most stealthy mech when it comes to fighting. Plasma fire bathes Rotorooter, scarring its flesh and charring one of its wing. The giant bug drops like a rock, but transforms right before landing, hopping backwards with not as much agility as before. Its stinger forms into a rocket launcher held in its right claw, which he raises and aims at Grimlock. "Somehow I doubt good ideas are your forte," the creature says snidely, and fires a black missile at the Dinobot commander. >> Rartorata strikes Grimlock with Missile. << Grimlock gets hit with a missile. He almost feels that one, though his armor is beginning to show some scoring and wear from all of the hits that he's taken despite the lack of pain acknowledgement. "Oh, me Grimlock think that clever. You spend all day coming up with that one? Me think bug thing need new writer!" He suddenly twists, his body unfolding into his robot form. His optic visor gleams as he draws his Energo-Sword, the blade crackling to life with fire. "Me Grimlock show you how it done. This is what me call, cutting to the chase!" He leaps, bringing his sword up and down as he hurtles into range. Grimlock tilts his head down and raises up, unfolding and twisting into robot mode. >> Grimlock strikes Rartorata with Slice. << Scales follows Tracker at first, but once she hears the crashing around in the distance, she picks up speed. The little tape tries to call for more backup and finds only static. At that, she sprints as fast as she can, leaving the robodog behind as she rushes to help. She slews to a stop just in sight of Grimlock, taking a moment to figure out what's going on, then heads for Dust Devil. Rotorooter is slashed across the chest. Thick ichor flows from the wound - an ugly mix of oil and energon. Rotorooter seems taken aback, both physically and in shock. "Y-you dare?" it sputters, its twisted face a mixture of rage... and fear. It glances at Dust Devil's crumpled form and then back at Grimlock. "Enjoy your Pyrrhic victory!" it hisses, and attempts to fade away, although its trail of oily energon makes that more difficult than usual. >> Rartorata retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Scales, Dust Devil, and Grimlock. << GAME: Rartorata FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Extreme difficulty. Dust Devil would gladly shoot the bug again but he can't, he's against the wall, shaking. Tracker returns to him and growls. Watching as Scales comes to the rescue, he does turn to look at Rarorata and growls again. (RADIO) Rartorata counters all jamming fields in the area. All radios are now free and clear of static. Don't worry Dusty, Tracker and Scales - Grimlock is on the case! "Me Grimlock always dare," he rumbles as he lands, his flaming sword burning away ichor from its form, "It what me do. Speaking of which." He draws his rocket launcher from his armor and aims it one handed toward the fading insect herald, "Me Grimlock say, if you no explode, you give your friends message from Grimlock. Me think it simple to understand." He fires. >> Grimlock misses Rartorata with Rocket. << If the big bug monster had stayed, Scales might've tried to help drive it off. But Grimlock has that handled, so instead she inspects the foul-smelling wound in Dust Devil's back. There is a massive explosion from Grimlock's missile, causing a damaged wall from a ruined building to collapse. When the fire and smoke clears, Rotorooter is gone. It's safe to say, however, that the message was received, loud and clear. Dust Devil's back probably does reek as energon begins to decay. The mech raises his head and looks at Scales, "Ya gotta go hide....the bug came back." Dim, dull optics look back at the ground in front of him. Scales flicks her tongue, starting an analysis of the toxin. "Grimlock's got it," she reassures Dust Devil. "Don't worry 'bout it." Dust Devil's energon is decaying as the venom infiltrates his energon and systems. But the decay has a specific halflife to the point that Scales will be able to tell Elita and them exactly how much time Dust Devil has until he gets either an antidote or that nice long permanent vacation. Grimlock emits a low rumble as he stares at the flaming ruins that the irritating bug once occupied. Finally he grunts, puts away his rocket launcher and turns toward the heap that is Dust Devil. He looks between him and Scales, and though he is certainly a well-respected physicia--ahahaha, okay I can't say that with a straight face. Grimlock has no idea what he's really looking at here, other than Dust Devil looks like a mess. So he focuses on Scales. "What that pest do to him?" Scales grumbles. "He's poisoned. It's breakin' down his energon an' takin' it apart." She looks up at Grimlock. "Carry him back for me, please? 'M too little." Dust Devil just leans against the wall. The pain wouldn't be so bad if he didn't feel so tired. He frowns when Scales tells Grimlock to carry him. "I can walk...I think.' He doesn't even make sure than a slight shift in weight. "Maybe not." Grimlock looks down at Dust Devil, considering what he's just been told. "You Dust Devil be quiet and not do stupid thing," he chides about as gently as a flaming semi-truck smashes through a fruit stand, "Me carry you and you get over it." He leans down and picks up the dusty one. Fortunately for Dusty, Grimlock is graceful and considerate--okay, no, that's a lie. "Lead way, Scales." Scales doesn't hesitate, going back to the Autobot camp and right to the repair area. She doesn't bother to stop and explain to the people who are doubtless going to stare. First priority is getting Dust Devil a bed and finding out if there's any kind of proper analysis tools anywhere in the impromptu base. "You lie down quietly, Dust Devil," she tells the injured mech. "Poisons stink to try to work around." Grimlock follows Scales and deposits Dust Devil as carefully as he can onto a bed. "And if you no lie quietly, you make Scales upset. You make Scales upset, me smash." He straightens and steps back, folding his arms. Surely he was just messing with Dust Devil, right? ....Right? Dust Devil is picked up and very faintly grins, But no, he's not going to make Scales anymore upset. Okay he doesn't want to. Tracker limps along and follows. Scales is disgusted to discover that the tools present are.. honestly about as good as her own on-board methods. Still, she gets a couple of samples and sets them aside so she can be more thorough with them. Then, the best thing to try to slow it down: flush out the wound with some clean energon and then set up a slow transfusion to buy time. That done... there's not much else. She applies a light patch, basically a bandage, and sighs. "Okay, Tracker, your turn." She looks up at Grimlock. "I'll patch ya up, too, but I think you're not as bad off." Grimlock grunts, "Me Grimlock fine. Just a scratch." Or two. Or ten. >> Scales finishes the repairs on Tracker. << Scales works on Tracker, sealing wounds first before going back to replace damaged components and straighten out dents. "Yeah, but if ya get your armor all patched up, you'll be able to kick more bug butt later." Scales knows how to talk to Dinobots. Tracker looks better for the repairs but is rather listless in expression. Grimlock considers what Scales has said and finally shrugs. "Fine. Me guess Scales have good point." End of THAT particular argument, then. Dust Devil winces after Scales works on him, his optics at least brighter than they were, "Dammit.....now I gotta thank Grimlock." He chuckles softly and his frame trembles a little. "Thanks fer the repairs Scales. Ow...Scales, ya gotta make sure ta tell em that he wants the Oracle of Primus. Slagger says he has a cure but I'm not sure if I'd trust 'im." Scales doesn't even bother with having Grimlock sit down. She just hops up and gets to work, pulling out bits of shrapnel and welding breaks. "We'll work on it, too. Not gonna just wait for the bad guys to be nice." She pauses, perched on the big Dinobot's shoulder, to look down at Dust Devil. "Is the Oracle that cube thingy?" >> Scales finishes the repairs on Grimlock. << Grimlock lets Scales work without protest. There's really no use in fighting it anyway. Having diminished butt-kicking prowess is nothing something that the big Dinobot relishes. So he just listens while she works on him. Dust Devil winces again, "Just glad Grimlock proved he was king again." hey look he actually praised the dinobot before he looks at Scales. "I think so. I think I'm gonna power down. Thanks again Scales." He smiles before allowing his optics to dim. Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock ALWAYS king." Scales finishes up what she can and gives Grimlock a hug. "The best!" she agrees. "'M gonna check my numbers." She jumps down and goes back to the samples. Log session ending at 14:36:42 on Tuesday, 17 July 201